1. Technical Field
Aspects of the present invention relate to an image formation apparatus.
2. Related Art
Conventionally, there has been known an image formation apparatus having an openable cover provided to its housing. Typically, such a cover is configured to rock in an up-and-down direction about an axis extending in a right-and-left direction of the housing so that the cover is located between open and close positions. To hold the cover at the close position, such a cover is provided with lock mechanisms on right and left portions. That is, on the right and left side portions of the cover, engaging members are provided, and corresponding engaging member are provided to the housing. When the cover is completely closed, the corresponding engaging members engage with each other. In order to detect that the cover is completely closed, a sensor is provided. In order to detect the closed state of the cover with one sensor, one of the right and left lock mechanisms is harder to be engaged than the other, and the sensor is provided to detect the harder engagement is done or not to determine whether the cover is completely closed or not.